


Invisible Sun Thy Will Be Done

by Shoot1984



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot1984/pseuds/Shoot1984
Summary: 利亚姆和诺的手腕上印着对方的名字。有时这带来愉悦沉醉，有时又是痛苦与悲伤
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Invisible Sun Thy Will Be Done

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invisible Sun Thy Will Be Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373759) by [crimsonsenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonsenya/pseuds/crimsonsenya). 

> 原作者注：这篇构思了两年的文很大程度上受到了一些由Madfeourkid/Lettherebelove所做的oasis歌词解析影响，特别是诺尔的歌，The Girl With The X-Ray Eyes。标题当然是来自于利亚姆的新专。

1978

利亚姆第一次向哥哥展示自己手腕的时候他六岁。那是个夏末，接近利亚姆的生日。后院的草坪正一点点失去绿的光泽。  
“看，快看！是你的名字！”因为奔跑利亚姆几乎喘不上气。他的T恤上沾满草渍和巧克力冰淇淋，膝盖上带的是足球场上的泥。天使和恶魔在一个孩子身上共存。一整天，诺都在挠自己的右手腕，而在利亚姆的左手腕上同样的位子，写着诺的名字。那个印记像是他用左手写出的歪七八扭的“诺·加拉格尔”的成人版。利亚姆是怎么读懂的？不过这个印记的意义倒是一清二楚：他和他的弟弟是灵魂伴侣。诺拉下腕带，在那下面只写了一个词。笔迹同样好笑。那个L像是个弯曲的魔法棒，几个字母挤在一起看起来更像Lam而不是Liam，但他的直觉告诉他真相。诺被一盆冷水浇头，被十吨卡车碾过的这时他十一岁。灵魂伴侣的印记和情感无法改变。他人生中最重要的人此刻就以弟弟的形式站在他的面前。  
利亚姆还太小，他不懂那黑黑的两坨对他们之后的人生意义有多重。他只是兴奋。利亚姆跳起来搂住哥哥的脖子，纤细的双臂紧紧圈住诺。诺自动地抱住他，毫无意识地从他们刚刚萌生的联结中获得安心，即使诺的背上还有一碰就疼的淤青。利亚姆喜欢拥抱，即使他现在渴得要死急需一杯柠檬水，也许，妈妈已经做好了晚餐。诺全都感受到了，利亚姆晒伤的脸颊贴着他。他们该回家告诉妈妈和爸......爸肯定一下班就去了酒吧所以现在还没回家。然后，如果他今天遇到什么不顺心的事心情不那么好......诺并不想告诉他们的爸爸......  
“Noely，别伤心，你是我最好的朋友。”利亚姆幼稚但真诚的语调驱散了盘旋在诺心中的恐惧。大家都这么向小孩子解释灵魂伴侣，就好像所有人都对小孩说你们都是仙鹤送来的。你的灵魂伴侣是你最好的朋友。只有当他们长大了才明白，这个记号并不一定带来快乐。它只会向你保证当一切分崩离析时你的心会比往常痛上两倍。毕竟，他们的妈妈和爸爸就有灵魂伴侣的印记。

1982

他们第一次意识到他们间的联结有些不同寻常是当爸狠踢了诺的肋骨，而利亚姆身上的同样的地方上出现了淤青。两天后，妈妈终于决定离开他们的父亲搬到Cranwell Drive。  
诺十六岁的时候，就已经读了一堆关于灵魂伴侣和印记的博士论文，所有这些都在伯内治图书馆找得到。以下是一些关于印记的数据：  
5%的人永远不会有印记。  
5%的人和有血缘关系的人有印记。  
10%的印记不规则，一会儿消失一会儿浮现，一个人身上可以有多个印记，可能是符号而不是字母等等。  
15%的联结是完全柏拉图式的。  
70%的联结发生在那些一定程度上一见钟情的人之间。  
灵魂伴侣的印记通常在青春期出现，所以诺在第一次圣餐后就按照天主教习惯获得了自己的第一个腕带。灵魂伴侣间的联结强度从轻微到彻底的心灵感应不等。联结的形成是一个循序渐进的过程，但也能被强烈情感，身体创伤或性接触诱导，甚至可以在遇见灵魂伴侣之前发生。  
联结一旦形成，最常见的现象就是对对方身体状况的感知程度的提高，对对方所处空间的感知，广义上的安稳和信任感以及分开期间略有上升的生理不适感。  
40%的人从来没有遇见印记指出的那个人，这个数字在互联网出现后有所下降。大部分宗教称如果你没能在此世遇见你的灵魂伴侣，下一生你们将会团聚。  
只有不到4%的灵魂伴侣经历过纯粹的心灵感应，共享或是完全感知对方的身体状况和情感。这种情况下，两人距离的增加带来的是严重的身体和情感上的不安和分离焦虑，这种焦虑只能靠其他更强的心灵联结缓解。目前没有已知的解药或是治疗方案。联合国宣布进行灵魂伴侣分离的实验违法，这项法案被所有国家通过。  
简而言之，十六岁早熟的诺坚信他和他弟弟抽中了全宇宙最糟糕的彩票，而这张彩票还在不断给他们惊喜。诺在二十一岁生日前几周回了趟家，而他十六岁的弟弟刚洗完澡，只有腰上围了块毛巾，站在呆住的他的面前。在心脏停止的那一秒里，诺看见走廊上一个陌生人，那个陌生人攫走了他的呼吸。一个微笑像阳光般点亮那个陌生人的脸，然后下一秒，那个陌生人又变回了Rkid。诺逃走。即使他逃走他仍能感受到无形中的联结传达着利亚姆的感觉，利亚姆的得意与困惑。他们完了。

1988

利亚姆觉得Inspiral Carpets就是坨屎。他感觉得到诺的关注点都在乐队的键盘手上，那人的头发像是用刀叉剪的一样。哪种摇滚明星会弹键盘啊？诺喜欢Clint多过那些他搞过的女孩。事实上，利亚姆觉得诺也想搞Clint。诺和乐队出发巡演前，他给自己弄了个Clint同款发型，所以利亚姆巴不得赶快摆脱自己的蠢货哥哥。  
他们分别后，利亚姆有时会在半夜兴奋或是饥渴地醒来，他知道他哥在磕些什么或者在某个偏僻角落和谁搞。利亚姆翘课在曼彻斯特独自闲逛，顺手偷些随便什么偷得到的，然后撞上一些比他高大强壮得多的混混。他的眼睛和嘴肿了不下十几次。“你得看看那家伙块头有多大。”他告诉朋友。和再多的女孩闲逛也没能给他满足，不过能让诺处于尴尬勃起的状态，就那么一次。  
利亚姆组了个乐队，写了自己的第一支歌词，他在想当诺想要Clint时他在想什么，如果是他利亚姆他又会想些什么。有一个人将他淹没，缓缓渗入他会是怎样的感觉。诺离开前的那一夜他们几乎做了些什么，但那和现在诺所做的一切都还差得远，诺离他好远以至于利亚姆只能微弱地感知到他。利亚姆解开腕带，描摹着自己灵魂伴侣的名字，苍白的路灯穿过薄纱的窗帘飞入他们的卧室。几乎每一天，他挫钝的指甲都在手掌上留下一个个月牙。他咽下尖叫，冲任何人、所有人怒斥，甚至是Paulie和妈妈。只有当他唱歌时他的皮肤才感到自在。  
分离像是感到残缺肢体上的幻痛。他从刚会走路开始就习惯了哥哥们的陪伴，尤其是诺。手腕上诺的名字本应意味着利亚姆再也不用孤身一人。可为什么诺就在某天他妈的消失了？如果诺的手上印的是利亚姆的名字，那几个少得可怜的电话怎么会够？不，利亚姆才不会等什么操蛋的电话或者明信片。他会和The Rain一起排练，他要练习如何展示自己的魅力。看，他才不管那个傻逼哥哥。  
利亚姆会用看向诺的眼神看向所有人，仿佛他们是孤身一人，仿佛利亚姆会深陷于他们的灵魂与骨肉，仿佛利亚姆就在他们体内。于是人们注意到了他。女孩和女人在一声心跳中融化，一如既往。男人们立刻注意到他，他们开始展示自己，想要分到他目光的一瞬，成为他最好的朋友。还有一些甚至像女人那样融化。

1991

天花板的角落上，有一块南极洲形状的黑色斑点，墙纸曾经掀起，但又重被粘了回去。诺裸身躺在床上，看着那块黑色，他被自我憎恨灌满，虽然性爱后的愉悦仍以鸡皮疙瘩的形式传遍全身。他从来没有在做爱后憎恨自己的身体。仅此一次，由内到外的完全暴露将他从尴尬的自童年就陪伴着他的自我意识中解脱。他和身侧人像被一捆粗绳连接，剪掉一根线，又会有一百根。命运感在他的肚子里积蓄，借着之前磕的渐隐的药效，赶走了焦虑。  
“神父说‘上帝在灵魂伴侣上从不出错’，也就是说，和不属于自己的人在一起是种罪孽。”房间里的另一个人开口，或者说并没有真正地张开嘴。他只是浅浅地想着，但那句话却在诺的头颅里回响，仿佛出自他自己之口。是的，上帝从不会弄错灵魂伴侣。那一刻，诺找不出除了灵魂伴侣以外还有谁能与自己有这样无处不在无处可逃的联结。不过，如果上帝想让诺受苦，这个人就是他灵魂伴侣的最佳人选。  
“神父如果知道我们他会改口。”诺将想法传给利亚姆。通过联结他感到一瞬的心痛，利亚姆转身背过诺。像是为了掩饰言语中的伤人，诺侧身双臂环住利亚姆，手在利亚姆裸露的小腹上轻舞。他的弟弟顺从地平静下来，而诺既不愿也不能停止触摸他。  
“但是，只要我们所做不是罪孽，我们就不用告解。神父就屁都不知道，对吧？”诺对利亚姆想，他知道性爱后不该使用心灵感应或是抚摸他。诺读过这方面的资料，一旦灵魂伴侣间的心灵感应建立，性爱后的激素能加强更广泛更有效的联结。但他为什么要管？自从能用想法交流，再动唇齿就显得有些多余。诺意识到这种偷懒让他分泌了更多胺多酚，起码比利亚姆之前给他的小药片要有效十倍，这就仿佛是艾娃在伊甸园里递给亚当的那个美丽果实。  
诺巡演结束后，鲜有见到利亚姆，于是他将那些药片看作求和的信号。尽管诺不曾开口承认，但在他回曼城两周时间里，除了那些短暂的一瞥，没再见到弟弟依然让他失望。诺不在的日子里利亚姆长得太快。在诺的眼里他的弟弟就像是罪恶本身裹挟在乱糟糟的头发和穿旧的套头衫中，磕嗨的下一秒就能原地起飞。套头衫下，是诺出发前给他的那件破破烂烂的Inspiral Carpets乐队t。诺的袋子里还有一件新的，还没机会给利亚姆。唱片机上播放着Magical Mystery Tour。  
“I am he, as you are he, as you are me...”利亚姆跟唱的歌声如蜜般一股脑倾倒入诺的耳蜗。利亚姆脱掉了T恤，裸露的皮肤在诺的眼中发着光。诺的指尖追逐着点点的光，狂热地，点过他的肚脐，顺着他柔软的体毛。诺在喘息，也可能没有。利亚姆在喘息，他兴奋地敏锐地脱下诺的毛衣和衬衫。诺能看见那些光点，现在他又看不见了。  
他们在床上。诺背朝上，利亚姆就安静地跪坐在他上面。他胯部的温暖与重量就压在诺的身上，然后天哪......一瞬间诺就只剩下愉悦。诺的手指追着利亚姆的身侧的小光点，消失在利亚姆运动裤的裤腰下。他们嘴唇相触，感觉像是柔软湿润的唇舌下潜伏的颤抖喷涌而出。诺更近一步，在运动裤下抽动着，利亚姆小口吸着气，靠得更近了些。  
“我想要你。”弟弟的话像是一盆冷水泼向诺。他的手指和腰停下了动作慢慢抽回。“我也想。”他的心这么回答。“耶稣啊你到底知不知道你在说些什么。”他的嘴这么说。利亚姆翻身坐在床沿，绞弄着那条掩盖着诺的名字的腕带。  
“你和他做了一整年。”利亚姆朝他啐口唾沫。对，诺甚至数不清巡演期间他和Clint做过多少次爱，还有和其他几个人。Clint为人幽默，富有才华，而且长得还很好看，被他操也算不上......  
“这又不是犯罪。”诺的目光紧锁在他弟弟蔑视的光滑的脊背上星星点点从未见过的痣上。诺应该说“对不起让你被我的愉悦环绕。对不起，让你想要我和我想要你一样多。”  
“如果你不想做，那我就去随便找个愿意的。”利亚姆如探照灯般的蓝色目光投向诺，后者则想象着某个毛发旺盛、浑身肌肉、身穿皮草的男人拽下利亚姆的腰带。诺仿佛能看见粗糙的手掌抚上利亚姆的臀，强迫他弟弟跪在冰冷的——可能是——桌子上，然后毫不关心他地操进去。诺能想象到利亚姆为了向诺证明，固执地痛苦地咬着下唇抽回腰。或者，那个陌生人会先跪下品尝利亚姆，而那个人会听说到诺的“节制”。这个想法几乎让他发疯。他的头和他的心都因那个不存在的陌生人而恶心愤怒。  
利亚姆一语中的。诺不确定他是否要顺从自己的身体和潜意识，但他该死的确定他不想让哪个其他男人靠近利亚姆。自从他意识到他们是情人的联结后，有个微弱但坚持的声音就一直在诺的大脑里说着“我的，我的”。每一天，那个声音都变得更加苛刻而强硬。诺可以看见他们的未来。诺还是去看了利亚姆的乐队。那些歌简直是屎，但利亚姆注定属于舞台。如果诺加入乐队，他会带着他们奔向彩虹那端的金子。他们两个将会面对全世界。利亚姆会属于他。  
诺情感中的强烈吓到了他自己，有部分也一定传达给了利亚姆。他的弟弟屈服了，爬上床紧紧靠住诺。裸露的柔软的发光的皮肤让诺愉悦。意料之外的屈服比所有的争吵都更快击溃诺的防线。他又硬了，他向纯粹的欲望投降。利亚姆肯定在诺的大脑里，他像水流渗透进诺精神世界里的裂缝。他知道什么时候该强硬什么时候示弱。诺探进利亚姆湿润的嘴里时他不能更顺从，他身体的温度瓦解了诺一切的抵触。  
第二天早晨，那些诺觉得像是绳子的灵魂联结被镀上一层金色。

1994

冰毒很烂。诺绝对不会向其他人推荐。结果整个乐队以为是可卡因全都吸嗨了。磕冰毒的感觉就像是十个电视频道同时在你耳边播放。第一次在美国巡演时利亚姆的大脑每时每刻都以爆竹的频率叽叽喳喳。诺感觉全身着了火，而百万个利亚姆的思维小虫在自己身上跳舞。只有大麻曾经弱化过他们的灵魂联结。即使是在那时联结也不曾消失，只是要稍微冷静下来才能感受到联结。磕上冰毒后，诺看见的一切与利亚姆看见的重叠，诺相信利亚姆也是一样的情况。磕嗨的时候他们话都很多，但却不是对对方说。  
诺在读了几本有关异常联结的心理学著作后成功关停了耳边的几个频道，后果是利亚姆变得更加不稳定而易怒。每当诺试图减弱联结或者，用利亚姆的话来说，“把他赶走”的时候他总会这样。  
情况一直持续到LA和Whisky A Go Go（西好莱坞的一家酒吧）。诺的大脑不停被利亚姆的愤怒与偏执狂轰滥炸，而他一点也不想安慰自己的弟弟。如果他们的联结是有形的枝干的话，诺早就会拿把斧头砍断了。三十六小时没合眼，诺觉得自己快裂开了。酒店房间里的阴影好像在动，在变化形状。第一次，他想让利亚姆问问自己是怎么了，让他来照顾自己。急救手册上应对过载联结的措施写得清清楚楚：在一个感官失灵的黑暗的安静的适宜温度的房间与灵魂伴侣进行身体接触。一个条件都没有满足。利亚姆在舞台上用铃鼓打他，不知道什么东西撞上诺的头。他飞往旧金山，去见那个在演出时遇见的Melinda，穿过白色云层时他彻底向冰毒崩溃。  
令人作呕的自由。诺用尽全身力气也只能呼气、吸气。她喂他吃饭，带他去公园，就好像对待一只救助的流浪狗。但她听他说话。他从来不擅长坦然面对，大声倾泻。除了妈妈之外她是第一个知道他的灵魂伴侣和他们的强烈联结。他连着利亚姆就像连着一颗彗星，诺对他的爱与恨一般深。他们的联结存在至今，他还没疯到把这广而告之。  
诺不在时，他的嘴里满是草莓味。利亚姆在读诺的笔记时脑袋都快裂开。愤怒来袭时他卷起那张纸吸掉平生最操蛋的一份可卡因。头痛更严重。重铁锤在他头颅里晃荡、敲击。对诺的感知逐渐暗淡就像火车上的旅人渐渐行远。尽管如此，利亚姆仍在整天整夜狂欢派对。第二天早晨，乐队和经纪人因找不到诺都吓坏了。利亚姆在呕吐在颤抖，双臂环着糟糕的汽车旅店厕所的白色马桶。自己的心跳声掩盖了所有的噪音，他想靠近诺，但他做不到。他感觉不到......  
经理人发现他一丝不挂、只剩腕带地躺在厕所门口，然后利亚姆被送去医院。他们给他注射了另一种药，缓解冰毒和可卡因带来的过激反应。他受了医生一顿说教，关于A级联结中的粗暴对待固有的危险。利亚姆的理解是，“别吸毒不然你和你的灵魂伴侣都得送去疯人院甚至更糟，因为人脑只能接受这么多心灵感应不然会炸掉”。出院时，他感觉脑子里有人打了十二局重量级拳击赛。利亚姆被彻底拧干了，但那根连着他和诺的电缆又通上了电，利亚姆知道诺正回到他的身边，甚至比听到Tim Abbot找到他哥的消息还要早一点。  
他们在Minneapolis见面，利亚姆一感觉到诺进入酒店大楼就滚出了乐队。诺在酒店顶楼看见他，利亚姆只是一直看着远处而不是他的哥哥，高大丑陋的办公楼整齐划一地组成街道。诺从身后抱住利亚姆，脖子摩挲他裸露的后颈。温暖的糖浆从那仅有的接触中涌出，流遍全身。利亚姆的心漏跳一拍然后跟上诺的心跳。诺站在他的面前，天空的蓝变成诺眼中的蓝，然后慢慢地，世界重又开始旋转。

1996

“摘下。”诺命令他。订婚戒指沉重地待在他的手指上，厚颜无耻的红宝石色金戒。利亚姆毫不犹豫地摘掉，他的腕带也留在了酒店房间。“你疯了，Kid”诺看见后说道。  
“走吧，及时行乐。谁会发现？”利亚姆朝他招手，诺做作而谨慎地缓缓解开腕带的皮革搭扣。“反正不是Patsy。”利亚姆可能加上了这句。她还没看过利亚姆手腕，认定那一定是自己的名字。她的手腕上写着Liam Ga，后面那个词可能是Garfield或者Galsworthy或者Garrison，但绝对他妈的不是Gallagher。整个笔迹都不对，L呆头呆脑的，整个词夸张的向右倾斜。Patsy和利亚姆不是灵魂伴侣，但Patsy又有多大可能找到另一个Liam Ga，特别是在她前二十六年的人生中都没找到呢？利亚姆不能和哥哥结婚，他也不想孤身一人。  
诺手腕上写着利亚姆名字的那块比其他地方要更苍白些。利亚姆抓起诺的手掌，紧贴住自己的脸，亲吻那个单词，那个证明着他们擦不掉解不开的联结的单词。诺放任他如此。联结中满意的轻哼告诉他诺也想他，他渴望利亚姆的亲昵正如利亚姆渴望他一般。  
诺牵起他的手腕带他走出堡垒，利亚姆握紧他，左手紧握着诺的右手。他们的印记轻擦过彼此，一阵暖流蔓延他的全身，他们的全身。他清楚地感知到诺的打算。他们会在海岸线上搜寻毒品，或者也可以说是一场“迷幻寻宝”游戏。  
“我听说那些小孩为了逃脱搜捕会把药片埋在沙滩里。”诺大声对他说。“看看今晚我们能不能免费磕嗨。”满月是个银色的迪斯科球，挂在天空上一个伸手就能摘到的高度。他们大步迈向坡底。湖面在月光的敲击下静住，沙滩上遍满隆起的小沙丘和藏着无数遐想的小城堡。看起来利亚姆在搜寻毒品方面颇有天赋。  
“你就是全英国最棒的缉毒犬！”诺一边塞满荷包一边朝他笑。利亚姆楷干一枚药片，月光下像颗发光的珍珠。他把它放在舌面，但他想做的远不止此。他用一个吻怔住诺，牙齿咬住诺的嘴唇时诺皱了下眉，但就一秒。他们的舌头在里面争吵战斗，然后诺吞了下去。“乖孩子。”利亚姆这么想，然后又自己吞了一片。  
他们沿着海岸线向远处走去，城堡的亮光渐渐模糊看不清。月光更亮了些。黑色的树沉默地站在岸边守住他们的秘密。诺将利亚姆拉近，手伸进利亚姆的衣服，然后又停下，看着如镜般闪光的水面。利亚姆感觉到诺触摸他的感觉，像是柔软的丝绸覆在手掌。在那个特别的瞬间，他们的联结让诺想起一块冰冷的浅绿色水晶。酥麻从利亚姆的胃里一路传至全身，诺抚摸着他，一直到他的头顶，像是千只蝴蝶用它们脆弱易碎的翅膀击打他。对于利亚姆来说，他们的联结不只是冰冷的绿，更像是喷涌的彩色。  
大部分时候，诺的思想对他而言像深邃的森林，他们的联结是藤蔓紧缠着他的心，长出痛苦的根。他们的联结会让他受伤，但至少他不会感到孤独，而且在它的保护下什么都没法伤害他。对于诺，利亚姆的思想像是一座长长的镜廊迷宫，而诺在其中赤裸地行走。他和利亚姆的联结是他脖颈上的皮项圈，即使有时让他透不过气，它依然永恒地情色地标志着安全感与所属感。  
利亚姆跪在沙地上。空间与时间在他们间停滞。每次他们这样对待对方时就有这种效果，他们几乎都有些忘了面对彼此的感觉。利亚姆想到圣餐。双膝着地，舌尖上的馈赠坚硬、沉重而柔软。诺的头脑在夜空中燃烧，在超新星间尖叫。他呼喊利亚姆，他的灵魂在战栗，肢体在欢愉中碎裂，音调嘶哑。他们目光相契。那是片海。他们是那片海，然后继续生长，只有他们两个纯粹的延伸。他们漂浮，他们淹没，他们缠绕，不会再有谁如利亚姆般看见诺，感受诺。

2000

Sara MacDonald是诺这一生所遇中最聪慧最美丽的女人。即使他们初遇时诺身陷窘境，和她相处依然毫不费力、轻松自得。她的手腕上刻着巴布亚新几内亚语的名字，而她并不很想去那看看。“如果注定这般的话，”她对他说，“那我选择过我想过的生活。”  
诺在喝醉的脆弱时刻中给她看了自己的手腕，他已经爱上了她。这是他最大的秘密，他想让他们间的关系和他的第一次婚姻有所不同。她不做评论，但他能看见她聪明的大脑得出了一个结论，而这让诺更爱她了些许。在之后的数年里，她从未抱怨过那些半夜的电话，或是利亚姆不合时宜的即兴造访，又或是诺随机的消失。她也不曾指出他们间的奇怪举动。诺记得还在Supernova Heights时，每次在利亚姆按响门铃前诺就会让人下楼开门，而这曾经吓坏了Megan。数年里，Sara和利亚姆分享着他。

2002

自从利亚姆静下心为新专辑写了两首新歌后他们间的关系甜蜜许多。他们间的联结，利亚姆的精神里都充盈着一种平静的温柔，而诺陶醉于其中。在那段时间里，他们和各自女友的关系，他们各自的孩子，新专辑，一切都顺风顺水。他们在拉斯维加斯和加尼福利亚做了两场小演出。旅途中诺和利亚姆同睡一张床。那是他多年没再享受过的安稳觉。在那些夜晚，只有他们两个人，一丝不挂地，在月光下肢体相触。一些时候他们纯粹是柏拉图式，但欲望仍旧会造访，而诺知道他们总会敞开双臂迎接它。现在的状态惊喜地激发着诺的创作。再有一个月他就基本就能写好新专。  
拉斯维加斯演出后的早晨，电视上一场灾难等着他们。诺，还只穿着短裤，盘着腿在沙发上随意地弹着几个新歌的和弦，另一边的利亚姆愣在电视面前。刚洗完澡，利亚姆身上的水滴弄湿了挂在腰间的毛糙白色毛巾，他可能已经用光了酒店里的所有毛巾。电视里，保罗·麦卡特尼唱着Here Today，他终于承认，正如洋子一直所说的那样，约翰列侬的手腕上写着两个名字，一个是保罗的，另一个是洋子的。Here Today是首献给失去的爱人的心碎的挽歌。麦卡特尼唱到一半喑哑失声，利亚姆的眼眶满是泪水。  
“我们会变成那样吗？”利亚姆问。诺彻底告别过去一个半月的美好兄弟时光。“等我死了你会在电视上为我歌唱吗？等我死了埋了你会告诉所有人你有多爱我，因为当我还活着的时候你他妈没种说出来？”利亚姆站在他面前，双手抱在胸前气势汹汹。诺的手指轻按住木吉他，止住了旋律的泄出。  
“不用担心，不管你是死是活我都不打算告诉谁我爱你。”诺瞥开眼，避开他弟弟的怒视。  
“那我摘下腕带从这里走出去也没关系。”大多数时候，利亚姆在保守他们的秘密这方面都十分合作。偶尔，有些刺激让利亚姆想试试公开他们的灵魂印记。诺应该给Macca粗暴地写封投诉信，总让他应对一个发了狂的利亚姆·加拉格尔。诺把吉他放在一边。  
“去啊。摘掉腕带然后对每一个你见得到的记者说。你觉得他们需要多久能猜到我们间存在心灵感应，或者你又能憋住不说多久？你真的相信他们不会随便拉个什么心理学家什么医生的得出结论：这种程度的心灵感应不可能存在于纯粹的柏拉图式灵魂伴侣间，即使你们是亲兄弟？你想让他们不停骚扰Nicole，或者妈妈，或者Paul，问他们对这有什么看法吗？”诺盯回利亚姆，利亚姆现在手背在身后好像他要上台唱歌，他漂亮的双眼在燃烧。“Our kid，要是我们能在这件事上震惊到世界就好了”诺这么想，利亚姆皱眉。他们的联结像块沉重的锚将他们拽入深渊。利亚姆妥协，但诺仍在紧逼：“你准备好说服世人，我们的联结只是柏拉图式的吗？你想让他们知道在你十岁的时候因为我和女朋友做爱导致你意外破了处？或者解释一下其实每次我们中的一个和别人做爱的时候严格意义上来说都是3p？你想给Nicole解释这些吗？因为我他妈确定我不想向Sara解释。”  
利亚姆盯着地板，诺抓起他的头发强迫他看着自己。诺的拇指描摹着利亚姆的嘴唇，关节抵着他的下巴。利亚姆的睫毛在脸颊上投下阴影，精心打理后的发型变成湿漉漉的一团糟。诺瞪着他的弟弟，无法避免的欲望在他的心里点燃，爱，痛苦，柔情渗入诺的心脏。他胡乱拽了下利亚姆的头发，他们联结中的冰冷坚硬渐渐融化。  
“你觉得我们的联结像是会消失的样子吗？Baby Blue？”诺的回答消释了利亚姆的所有不安。“直到死亡将我们分开。”那一天光是想想就让人害怕，留在这个世界上的那个人很可能会陷入昏厥。“我没有戒指给你，也没有誓言，或者其他什么公开声明，没有什么能让我们的联结更加永恒。”  
利亚姆盯着他入了迷，好像诺夺走了他说话的能力。  
他们融化的联结开始加速加热。诺想亲吻利亚姆，他引着利亚姆低头。他的手指一直嵌在利亚姆的发间，直到利亚姆跪倒在床上，诺用皮带绑住他的双手。诺会给他所有他想要的他需要的。他对利亚姆说的最后一句话其实算个谎。当他在利亚姆体内时，他们的联结的确更紧密，这加强他们的联结直到他们以同一频率悸动、颤抖。秘密是，这也是诺想要和需要的一切。

2009.8.28

巴黎后台两把砸碎的吉他。这就是结局。这他妈难道不是个隐喻？

2010-2013

利亚姆在半夜醒来喘不上气。他从熟睡的妻子旁起身，走到客厅。他瘫倒在乱糟糟的毛毯上，戴着耳机听那些过时的Oasis B面合辑只为听到他哥哥的声音。他的头和心一样的痛。他知道不只是他一个人还醒着。诺在他单调空旷的厨房里冲泡这个晚上的第五杯茶。他只穿着短裤，光着的脚有些冰凉，但他并没感到寒意因为利亚姆的脚钻进了温暖的羊毛毯。  
利亚姆可以迅速地来一发，然后诺就会射在黑白的瓷砖上。那个土豆必须跟上他的节奏，因为利亚姆还没开始就已经硬的不行。他粗暴快速地解决，结束前手转上一圈，他知道他哥喜欢这样。他和诺的双重高潮直冲他的大脑，爽过所有可卡因。他哥最后整个倒在他昂贵的意大利瓷砖上，颤抖、兴奋而迷幻。利亚姆继续抚摸着自己赤裸的皮肤，阵阵欢愉的浪潮持续拍打着他哥的身体。  
“唉，你个混蛋。”他听见诺的声音，然后诺又开始粗暴地揉着自己的乳头，利亚姆知道他们两的身上都会留下淤青。后半夜他们平静地入睡。第二天，利亚姆发推，他知道他发的一定能烦到他哥。  
乐队的解散，他们的分手，那些原因纠缠他们很久。  
一切尘埃落定后展露两个事实：利亚姆喝醉后太过恶毒，那些刻薄的醉话让诺想起他们的父亲。而诺，从来不愿面对问题，他宁愿选择逃避。他越是逃避，无论是情感上还是现实中逃避利亚姆，利亚姆就喝得越多。诺想完整地活，他不想被撕裂成两半，所以在一个八月的傍晚，诺一劳永逸地永远逃走。  
他们一整年没有见面，然后又是一年，再是一年。诺对他的生活很满意。十分满意。也许，他在谷歌快讯上搜过利亚姆。也许，他会让出租车司机开过Pretty Green，在那儿，一个超大码的利亚姆安静地闯入他的视线。诺很开心，世界处于他的掌控。他随时可以写歌，不关于他的妻子，不关于他的弟弟。

2014-2015

利亚姆跳入泳池，他睁眼，消毒的水刺痛他，他对着满眼的水蓝尖叫。他毁了一切。他又一次毁了自己的婚姻，他毁了他的事业，他毁了他操蛋的整个人生。他憋不住气，浮出水面看见Paulie在泳池边看着他。利亚姆像年轻时第一次吸大麻一样无措，他浑身酸痛，从脚底一直到发根。他知道他的沉默让Paulie担心得要死。利亚姆得向他的哥哥坦白最近的一堆破事，但他说出口的却是：  
“他是我的灵魂伴侣。”利亚姆的人生中只有过一只贪婪的鳄鱼潜伏在沼泽中。诺的离开是一块从未结痂的伤口。这句话就这么在两人间悬浮回响。  
“你以为我不知道吗？”利亚姆觉得他应该向Paulie道歉，但他说不出话。他只是瞥开目光。Paulie不应该和利亚姆和诺这两个蠢货有一点关系，他值得更好的。他应该和自己的灵魂伴侣远走高飞，远离他的两个弟弟，他应该去到一个更好的星球。  
“别当自己是什么黄色潜水艇（yellow submarine）了利亚姆。我得去找点吃的。”Paulie的话扇醒利亚姆。利亚姆甚至记不清上一次吃饭是什么时候。他爬出泳池，接过Paulie递来的毛巾。  
“不用当什么他妈的神探夏洛克你也能发现，对吧？”Paulie皱眉看向他。读懂这个哥哥的心思简单多了，才不需要什么灵魂联结。

诺有些健康问题，但他害怕去看医生。医生的提问不可避免地从“你有灵魂印记吗，有的话是什么时候出现的”开始，然后是“你遇见你的灵魂伴侣了吗？”“什么时候遇见的？”“你们间的联结有多强？”当问到多久见一次你的灵魂伴侣时，敲击键盘的手停住了，诺感觉到一双眼正盯着他。  
“加拉格尔先生，站在医生的角度我强烈建议你与灵魂伴侣尽快重聚。虽然还不清楚你为什么来就诊，但很有可能是因为长期压抑灵魂联结造成的。你得注意日常习惯。”简单得仿佛戒烟。

他们在某场曼城比赛后见面。诺能感受到利亚姆走进体育馆，他后颈的汗毛竖起。曼城赢了后他在脑子里告诉利亚姆一个时间一个地点。“招呼都不打吗？傻逼。”利亚姆这样回复，而诺清楚他会准时出现在咖啡馆。他们在不算拥挤的咖啡馆里找到了最隐秘的角落。从旁人看来，他们好像在比谁更能瞪眼。十五分钟后诺才意识到他们早就开始了心灵感应。半个小时后，诺能感受到全身心的放松。即使他正听着利亚姆讲述他的离婚惨案，诺依然感觉到自己的血压和胆固醇在缓缓下降。  
马上就是圣诞节。桌上的玻璃碗都装饰上了led灯，摆在利亚姆的特浓咖啡和诺的茶之间。天花板上，挂着更多的小灯，金色的led冰柱像是敞开的双臂，宽恕一切罪行。诺并不相信有什么神灵什么庇佑之类的，但他知道他的弟弟依然坚信一切都是命中注定，灵魂伴侣，生活，事业，都在冥冥之中早就下了定论。  
利亚姆看起来一团糟。他的皮肤上仍有西班牙阳光照射的痕迹，那场旅行由Paulie陪伴，他陪着他度过那些最糟糕的日子。这几年里Paulie和利亚姆走得更近。有那么一秒钟，诺嫉妒了，但他不知道该嫉妒谁。利亚姆剃了寸头，他看起来更加赤裸而脆弱。突然的温柔袭来，诺伸出手，靠在利亚姆放在桌上的左手上，他吓到了他的弟弟。利亚姆的什么两个律师的故事就此终止。电流从那块手掌形状的相触传遍两人全身。  
他们可以起身去到最近的酒店。他们可以懊悔地悲伤地痛苦地做爱，利亚姆仅仅是站在这里就已经在瞬间击溃了诺的精神和身体。一场盛宴摆在他的面前，诺想要享用他。利亚姆同样想他所想。他们的联结已经融化，激起狂喜的脉动。顺从联结本应再轻松不过，本应该像俯冲的过山车，像疲乏的人倒在柔软的枕头上那样自然而然。但利亚姆的心是一片焦土，再去触碰时仍然会痛。他待在原地，诺感到一阵失落。  
“我答应过妈比赛后要去看她。”利亚姆大声地说，他起身，诺跟着他。  
他们搭辆出租车去伯内治，窗外下起了雨。童年中狭窄的街道成了河道，他们走过，脚下汇成一座座瀑布。等终于到家的时候，诺浑身湿透了冻僵了，他不知所措。利亚姆在门厅脱下他的大衣，诺冲向他，手感受着利亚姆衬衫下的皮肤，头埋进那个熟悉的颈窝。在他们妈妈发现他们前的那几分钟里，他们忘了自己是谁。

2019

利亚姆觉得自己好像在做梦，又或者，这就是无法制止的力撞上无法移动的物体的后果。他们间仍然针锋相对。这次也可能是利亚姆自作自受。他们在媒体上，在歌里，在推特上说着对方的垃圾话，不过这次利亚姆进步很大。音乐重新回到他的身侧，他还遇见了一个女人，她让他重又渴望爱。他出了两张单人专辑和一部纪录片，大受粉丝欢迎。他甚至联系上了他的大女儿。也许，只是命运的安排罢了。  
某个早晨，他像往常一样穿着大衣晨跑，中途停下眺望远方山间的日出。他们往常的金色联结褪成灰色落满了尘。一半是因愤怒，一半是因那些没说出口的渴求。利亚姆拉了下他们的联结，然后又更用力地拽一次。他想到自己的心，以及另一端的那颗心，他又拉了一遍，更加用力。他感觉对面松了手，他们间的联结柔软得像条皮筋，它波动一下后松懈，可然后，它又用浑身力气弹回来撂倒利亚姆。  
第二天夜晚，他又回到伯内治，到他们那间逼仄得像牢房样的卧室。窗开着，老旧的银色音响朝着窗外的院子播着Made of Stone。利亚姆靠着窗沿，然后又跑下楼梯。  
“你想干嘛？”诺感觉到利亚姆的浮现。他正躺在阳光下，头倚着手臂，穿着一件磨旧的曼城T恤和阿迪达斯卫衣。确实是他，成熟了变老了，融进他们年轻的世界。利亚姆说不出话。他想给他哥来上一拳。他想和他在地上扭打一团。他想尖叫。他想在地上翻滚后宕机。但他终于感受到他们真切存在的联结。他的所有爱，他的所有感情，从那间小小的牢房里，从一汪小溪，翻涌、奔腾成一条充斥着情感与绝望的河流，他指使着那条河流奔向他哥哥内心的最深处，所有的所有最后只是一个疑问句：为什么？为什么诺不爱他？为什么诺不满足于利亚姆？为什么利亚姆得到了所有人的爱除了那唯一的一个人，唯一的一个他最渴慕的人？  
诺一直以来搭建的内心堡垒在他的突然爆发下崩塌瓦解，利亚姆裹挟在漩涡中，掉入他哥哥的心。过往像朵黑色的花苞缓缓展开，一瓣接着一瓣。他看见一个年轻的诺，他的恐惧，他的不安，他的野心，诺听过的音乐铸进了他的灵魂。他透过诺的眼睛看见一个小小的利亚姆，那个利亚姆逃过父亲一次次的暴力，从那时起，一颗嫉妒怨恨的种子生根发芽。小小的利亚姆像在群星照耀下成长，不像他的哥哥。在某一刻，宇宙决定将他们俩束缚在一起，诺不会再独自闪耀。那些诺掏心掏肺写出的歌只有在利亚姆抢过来后才真正有了生命。凌驾于利亚姆之上带给诺仅有的无上权力，他紧紧攥住它像个冷酷的征服者。可利亚姆依然率先背叛了两人。是他先结了婚。诺若是不放手，心碎的就会是他。因为无论诺有多不想，他依然需要利亚姆。他需要利亚姆才能感受到内心深处的情感，那份需要，那份瘾，那份爱将他们永远地链接，比任何灵魂感应还要紧密。  
他们的灵魂在海面漂浮，靛蓝与翡翠色。浪升浪落，冲刷着他们。他们紧紧抓住彼此，下一秒海面激起漩涡拽着他们向下，向下，向下，直到黑暗的深海。他们相连的心里燃起一团火焰，他们紧紧偎着那团火。那团火炽烈地燃烧甚至有些冰冷，火焰蔓延，烧尽了痛苦和怨恨，余烬中只剩下渴求和真诚。  
他们躺在草坪上，梦境中的童年故居，赤裸的皮肤挨着皮肤，缠绕的肢体和灵魂。利亚姆的脸贴着诺的脖子，他们颤抖着，呼出的气息在两人间凝成水雾。诺摩挲利亚姆的后脑。他们相拥，清空又填满。利亚姆的大腿摩擦着诺的，点燃了诺。抛开一切，他想逃，他想在射出来之前逃掉。他想要长久压抑后的释放。他的灵魂伴侣在强迫他。诺的腿曲折着掰向两边，利亚姆的阴茎在他身体里进出。他们翻滚，汗珠渗出。诺狂热地骑着他，心里的欢愉像烟花绽放。他们目光涣散，吞噬着彼此。每一根新的线，每一个新的点，重聚成熟悉的他们眼里的蓝。他们熔铸在彼此的目光中直到高潮击碎二人。  
“我想抽根烟。”事后诺想道。这样的性爱只可能在梦中出现。你不能因为一个梦就责备他，对吧？  
“抽啊。”利亚姆的头仍靠着诺的胸。这是他们的世界。诺要抽烟的话想象一下就行。他创造一根烟，用凭空飞出的火机点燃。第一缕尼古丁吸进诺时他们都因满足而颤抖。上千根烟的记忆在他们的脑海生动地浮现。诺将烟递进利亚姆贪婪的唇间，一根烟，轮流抽。诺空闲的那只手一直顺着利亚姆的脊背。某一刻他们总得醒来，但至少不是现在。

2020

Paul，妈妈以及他们的妻子正式介入调停，诺和利亚姆终于达成一致，他们谈判。协议第一条，除非是在巡演，否则一周之内两人要见面三次，其中一次包含两小时的心理咨询——由诺的妻子提出。不再有半夜没事找事的电话，或者是推特上的硝烟。利亚姆的第一反应是操他妈的转头就走，但诺同样擅长利用他们的联结。他拉一拉它，温暖的蜜从利亚姆的心中涌出淹没全身，卸下他的所有防备，暴露他的一切欲望。不过利亚姆也提出自己的条件。  
“我们见面的时候，我怎么碰你都没问题。”利亚姆说。  
“行吧。一周两次，我都是你的。”诺同意时甚至没有眨眼，可能还震惊于第一条的轻松通过。但让利亚姆更加为难的不止一条。他得戒酒，哪怕是一杯和朋友的啤酒也不行，一滴也不行，就这样。利亚姆最后同意了。他血管里流淌着他们联结里的魔力，那比年轻时吸的所有东西都要管用。  
这份协定越到后面越难遵守。酒精几乎是他一辈子的伙伴和习惯，每次路过什么酒吧他都像被下了咒一样走进去。他甚至都数不清有多少次他醉倒在酒吧柜台，神志不清地盯着空空的酒杯和一旁的格兰菲迪威士忌，然后就看见诺的“我就知道”的笑容倒映在闪着光的玻璃杯上。他付了钱走出酒吧，愤恨地想证明诺错了，尽力保持清醒。在那之后，利亚姆通常都会在最近的咖啡吧里醒来，拨通自己随便哪个孩子的电话。利亚姆对诺也有第二个要求。如果他不能喝酒，那诺也不能喝，至少不能在他们相处或见面之前喝。诺见到他时不能宿醉也不能在前一晚整夜的嗨。他们的协议是双向的。  
偶尔，世界也会让他们喘口气。心理咨询上，他们吵得之激烈甚至快演变成拳击擂台，不过他们一致认为咨询师的橙口水杯丑的要死。他们在一起的时候，利亚姆像块扇贝紧紧吸附着诺，诺高贵但烦躁地接受了。他们挤在一张小沙发上看《加冕街》，他们会和孩子们一起出去，会去看望妈妈，去看曼城主场，大腿紧紧相依。最后他们被拍到在对方的公司，接着就是那个无可避免的绿洲重组问题。诺在每个采访中都被问到，结果就是他们的心理咨询师得面对更加热火朝天的争吵。诺觉得这个问题是对他离开绿洲后的职业生涯的否定，而利亚姆则把诺的沉默当作对自己的拒绝。  
尽管如此，音乐依然悄悄地回到了他们的关系中。除去他们联结中一直存在的像歌一样的轻哼，诺在为新专辑准备，他可能从他弟的嘴里偷来几句歌词。创意和能量就在他的指尖，轻轻松松就能一泻千里。利亚姆也整天抱着他的吉他，一点一滴地打造他的第三张专辑。反过来，诺或许也会为利亚姆重获新生的嗓子写些歌。当利亚姆开始在他们共处时光中解开腕带时，诺也摘掉了自己的。他意识到这让利亚姆更好相处，而诺也没有理由再去隐藏。  
他们走在一崭新的道路上，他们会到达终点。不是回到过去，而是去往新的未知。绝对如此，没有也许。（Definitely,not maybe）

**Author's Note:**

> 原注：我必须得给这两个傻逼留下一个充满希望的结局，虽然我不再相信诺真的会原来利亚姆。真的很心痛。


End file.
